When opening a bag of food and subsequently using the bag to store the food, it is desirable to seal the bag to prevent oxidation and other spoilage of the food to occur. While some bags may have built-in sealing mechanism, many bags do not. Folding of bags fails to provide an adequate seal, so a bag closure device may be employed.
Bag sealing devices may include various clamps and clips; however, such devices are commonly deficient because they fail to provide an adequate seal, they fail to stay coupled to the bag while sealing, or they are not operable to seal a variety of bags having different shapes, sizes, and thicknesses. Moreover, most bag sealing devices are difficult to apply to a bag and are difficult to pick up when using.